The unexpected
by Pnmendoza11
Summary: All characters owned by kierra cass What happens to Eadlyn after her brother eloped and her mother got a heart attack what does she do and does she get married
1. Chapter 1

" Ahern please pick up " I said

"Hi Eady are you still mad "

"Ahern what do you think...you might want to know that because of you mom got a heart attack and this is all your fault " I basically yelled at him

"Eady I am coming right away " he said

I hanged up on him.

A knock came at the door and Kyle walked in .I hugged him tightly and he rubbed my back when I started crying . "Calm down Eadlyn everything is okay " Seriously "Everything is not okay" "Your mother just woke up " I started running dragging Kyle with me .

"Eadlyn come here "

" Mom you're okay "

"Of course I am"

I was about to tell her to rest a while longer while she heals when Ahren walked in , I rolled my eyes .

He screamed "Mom I am so sorry " I rolled my eyes and turn to leave when Ahren grabbed my wrist and said " I am so sorry Eady"

" Save it and don't call me that "

"Eadlyn you know I never meant for this to happen "

"Well it did and I am not mad at you because of what you found with Camille but because you cause mom to have her heart attack and I understand what you found with Camille I understand now when I entered moms room and I am happy for you and Camille but you could have at least invited the family to y the happiest day of your life I have to go"

Camille was in the waiting room talking with Kyle and she walked up to me and said " I am so sorry for all of this it is all my fault "

"Camille it is not your fault nobody knew this will happen... Kyle I need to talk with you."

Kyle followed me out and we stopped in the hallway I hugged him and he said everything will be alright

 _ **The Next day**_

My dad was taking care of mom and I offered to do his job . I just had to do one meeting and I ate my lunch in the office my brother was staying 2 more days to help dad take care of mom because he felt guilty Camille talked with my mom and she is leaving .

I went to my room and a while later mom and dad came in " Mom " I practically ran and hugged her .

"Eadlyn you are slacking off with the selection you have to go on dates ."

"Alright mom I am just happy you're okay "

"Are you mad with you're brother ?"

"Not anymore "

My mom left and I went to Kyle's room (his selected room) and I knocked he opened the door

"Can I come in "

"Sure"

" Do you want to go on a date tomorrow "

"Sure"

"Here is the information "

"So"

He kissed me and I kissed him back he toppled on the bed and we were laughing when a knock came at the door Kyle opened the door while I sat in his bed it was Hale he just stared and he finally spoke up "You guys were a little loud "

" I was just about to leave and Kyle one day I will know your middle name " I gave Kyle and Hale a kiss in the cheek .

Kyle said " You will never find out "

I walked to my room slipped into my night gown and went to bed

 **The Dream**

I was in a white dress strapless and with ruffles that went to my knees and the back was longer with silk that went to the floor I was in a church with my dad by my side walking me down the ille .

Then I woke up it was 6 am I went go sleep again

 **All of the characters belong to kierra cass**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day**

All the boys gathered in the men's parlor I am going to talk to them about the rumors spreading and tell them the whole truth .

"Gentlemen I gathered all of you because I wanted to talk to you about the rumors that have been spreading Such as one that says that the selection is all a joke well it did start that way but it isn't to me ... not anymore I made a deal with my father about the selection , for example you have the right to leave at your own free another thing is by the end of this I can't find a anyone suitable by the end we call the whole thing off no prince, no wedding and the selection will last three months. ...I understand if some of you want to leave knowing this information . "

Nobody left and I was relieved but I heard somebody say " Why did you agree to do the selection ? "

"Because of post cute discrimination and my father needed to get them distracted while he figures out a solution to the problem " I whispered to Ahren to help me out .

(Ahren)" I know most of you were asking why there was a selection when obviously she is not romantically inclined "

I shoved Ahren

I walked out of the men's parlor then Kyle walked out with Henri and Eric and I ran without second thought and hugged Kyle "Thanks Kyle for encouraging me it's weight lifted off my shoulders . Hi Henry and Eric "

"We just came to congratulate you on finally telling the selected "

"I am surprised that nobody left ... I have to go ."

I walked away then Kyle was jogging up to me and he kissed me deeply and I kissed him back

"What is all that about ?"

"I just wanted to kiss you "

"Kyle I need you to help me with something "

"And what is that "

"You will know when we get to my room "

We walked to my room in silence when we rounded the corner and we saw Ahren ,mom,and dad we took a few steps back but it was too late they saw us ."Eadlyn "I recognized my mom's voice we walked out from were we were hiding .

"Sorry Kyle I will talk to you later "

After Kyle was out of earshot Ahren was teasing me "So sis made your choice cause you two are spending a lot of time together "

"I have not chosen anybody ... _yet ."_

"Yet? How about that Eadlyn likes somebody "Ahren said jokingly

"Stop it Ahren"I said

"So why are you guys here " I asked

"Well sweetie it's about the selection and we know right now it is tough for you ."

"Then why is Ahren here."

"Just because ." Said Ahren

We went inside my room and sat down by my table.I signaled for Neena to leave and she curstsied and left.

"So you know how the public is taking things about what said and if you want you can end the selection with no proposal and no wedding just like you want "

"But I don't want that ! I mean maybe we could make it better let's just continue ."

"Looks like someone got CRUCH "(Ahren )

"I do not "

"Are you sure sweetheart "(dad)

"I am sure"

"We have to go "

As they left my room I waited for a while and then I headed to Kyle's room .

I knocked on Kyle's door when he opened I grabbed his hand and pulled him leading to the garden by a bench were there was a mini picnic set out for asked what this was all about I told him that it was to have a apportunity to talk.

"Kyle if I pick you would you regret not having your dream come true about being an architect ? "

" I am not sure Eady why do you ask?"

" Just wondering ... could you give me a chocolate covered strawberry "

Instead of handing me the strawberry he fed it to me I felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside my chest after I took a bite I fed a strawberry to him when we were done with the strawberries I leaned into him and he put an arm around me we stared at the clouds I could see a puffy dress I got out my sketch book and started to draw the dress I had in my mind Kyle was looking at the dress when he finally spoke up "Eady that is amazing "

"Thanks but this is a simple design "

"It is still amazing " he said kissing my cheek I kissed him

 **THE NEXT DAY**

I went to breakfast and everybody was there exept for Ahren who left yesterday . All of a sudden the rebel alarms went off and we all ran to the safe rooms Kyle and my family were right with me a guard got us in a safe room it was pretty much a big safe room there were two bunk beds a first aid kit and basic food supplies with a a knife (for food) and there was a toilet and a sink . I tried to hear if out the door even though it was impossible to hear anything . My dad touched my shoulder basically telling me everything is going to be okay .

It felt like hours and I let sleepy I thought that maybe one of us will have to sleep in the floor but apperently our sleeping arrangement was for me to sleep next to Kyle in the bottom bunk and for my brother to sleep in the top bunk it was the same thing g on the other side mom and dad would sleep together while oxen slept on the top. I didn't notice until now that Kyle was bleeding in his back . I got the first aid kit and walked up to Kyle .

"Kyle you are bleeding in your back "

"Wait what "

"Let me take care of your wounds "

I helped get Kyle's coat and tie off then he was to take his shirt off but apperently the cloth made the cut finally got his shirt off he had a six pack and he was very muscular . I opened the first aid kit and I started cleaning the cut it singed him then I banged him .

"Feeling better"I asked

"Thanks Eady "

"Anytime "

After that I was tired and everybody went to bed it was hard getting to sleep with Osten snoring .

 **the next morning**

I woke up with someone's arm around my head and I screamed then reliving it was Kyle when memories from yesterday flooded my head .I relized I woke everyone up "Sorry bad dream" I lied .What felt like forever I went back to sleep when somebody woke me up apperently the castle was secured and there are no more rebels .I went running to my room to make sure Neena was okay thankfully she was .


End file.
